My Life's Darkness
by Kaitlin Jenn
Summary: I'm David, a typicle teenage boy who well...this is sort of hard to say...who's mom jumped in front of a car to save my life. Is that really suppost to change my life? Of course!


Dark. My eyes didn't hold any light or anything for that matter; just the darkness that consumed my thoughts. What happened? Is this just a dream that I can't wake up from yet? I tried to remember what happened in my dream last. There was a blue car and Sam went out to the road and I followed him. What happened next? The most terrible thought entered my mind. What if I was dead? Cars can hit there breaks and then they stop a few seconds after, right? Then I heard a faint beep. _Beep. Beep._ The sound of heaven, I thought. _Beep. Beep_. It got closer. I tried to open my eyes to see what heaven looked like, but the sight I got was far worse fate then death. My mom was standing there bleeding more than I ever saw even in those sad hospital movies. Tears stung my face as fast as a sword strikes its victim. The blue eyes that used to make her face sparkle now had no life in them at all and the blonde hair that framed her face was now stained by blood.

"Mom," I tried to cry out but all that came out of my mouth was a soft sound. Her body didn't move muscle. I wanted to scream and call out to her all at once but I couldn't. More tears flooded my face.

"Why her," I tried to scream but instead it sounded like a whispered shout.

"This one is still alive. Let's get him to the hospital stat!" I could hear someone standing near me shout. Two men hoisted me onto a white stretcher and then carried me onto an ambulance. One of the two men slide inside the ambulance and sat by me. The other man closed both of the doors with a loud slam. The ambulance started to move away from my mom.

"Wait," I whispered using almost my energy.

Mistaking what I said the man sitting by me said, "We'll get you better in no time." Then he gave me a satisfying grin.

I looked away from his happy face not being able to bear to see him grinning when my mom was dieing or maybe was even died. With all of my thoughts, I closed my eyes and fell asleep with the loud beeping of the ambulance as my lullaby.

I woke up when with a jerk. The ambulance stopped. Two different people dressed in blue hospital uniforms carried me out in my stretcher. They rushed me into the building without a second thought. I saw tubes and pouches full of something clear approach my stretcher.

"Hone' I'm going to put this mouth so just take long, relaxing breathes," a women in a hospital uniform said. I felt something rubbery clasp the area around my mouth and nose. Inhaling and exhaling as relaxing as I possibly could, I could feel the air flow into my mouth. It smelt different than the regular air outside. Suddenly I fell into a deep sleep. The room looked slanted then the darkness returned to my sight.

My head filled with a bright light and I saw that my mom was sitting on the porch swing reading a book. She looked up from her book and patted the place beside her. I walked to the swing and stretched out so that my head laid on her crouched up legs. She put down her book and stroked my blond-brown hair.

"Mom, I had this terrible dream that you were bleeding out on the street and I was laying right next to you. I thought you might have been dead," I said happy that she was still alive and right next to me.

"That was no dream. It was real," she whispered.

"Mom, stop it. It's not funny. It was a dream because you're here now and will be forever," I cried.

"Sweetie, It's time to face the fact that it wasn't a dream. And that I'm gone, forever," she said sweetly like it was something that happened often.

"No," I whispered, "Even if it wasn't a dream the paramedics came in time and now you're probably alive and well in one of the hospital beds."

She shook her head, "When you went in the road to get Sam I saw the car come and went in the road to save you."

"No, no you didn't... you couldn't have... I got hit by the car not you." I cried out while tears poured down my face.

"I pushed you out of the way before you could get hit and then I got hit," she said now starting to cry herself. I shook my head not believing a single word she was saying.

"I'm glad I did. Now you can grow up and have family of your own someday," she continued, "I won't regret a day I spent with you David, even the days we fought with each other."

She got up and walked away, leaving me on the porch swing all alone. "Don't leave!" I shouted at her. She kept walking as if she heard nothing.

"Mom," I cried, "Mom!" She didn't stop or even look back at me. I started to cry even more than I did before. Why did she leave me? I closed my eyes again hoping to get away from this horrible dream even though the reality that was waiting for me was no better. I woke up to find myself in a bed that was almost the same style as my stretcher with two white blankets on it covering my body that was newly dressed with a hospital gown.

_Knock, knock._ The door slid opened and a woman dressed in a white doctor's gown with a stethoscope stepped in. They way she dressed didn't tell a whole lot about her but her face told a different story. Her eyes looked as if she just watched the Titanic for the first time and her mouth kept a straight frown. Just then I knew what she was about to say and it was too horrible to believe.

"Hello David, I'm Doctor Greene your mother's surgeon. When your mother got hit by the car her head slammed against the hood of the car putting her in a fatal concussion. And when she got to the hospital she has several areas where she was bleeding uncontrollably," said Dr. Greene. "I tried my best to stop the bleeding but your mother was losing blood by the second and her heart rate was dropping rapidly because of the concussion."

"Ten minutes after your mom's heart stopped beating and I pronounced her dead," Dr. Greene continued. "I'm sorry for your loss David."

Even though I heard it from my mom herself in my dream I could still feel the tears stinging my cheek. Dr. Greene was waiting to see if I was okay but I couldn't get myself to look at the doctor; she was the one that let my mom die.

He doctor probably got tired of waiting for me to respond to the unbearable information she just gave me because I heard the door to my room click closed.

Sleeping was difficult that night. The memories of my mom kept replaying in my mind like a broken record player. There was the time when I snuck Sam in the house without mom knowing and then when I returned home from school the next day she said she thought she heard a burglar upstairs. When she found out it was just a kitten and learned that I snuck it in the house without her permission she wasn't mad. She even let me keep it and welcomed it by buying a scratching post for him. I thought of all my times with her until I came to yesterday memories. What would have happened if I didn't go out and chase after Sam? Would mom and I be sitting on the couch in our house watching a rerun of "Monk"? I thought. I finally fell asleep with a million questions lingering in my mind.

"Mr. Smith. I'm sorry to disturb you, but this is my only available time today." Waking up, I saw a man dressed in a black suit with navy blue tie standing above me. I must have looked at him curiously because he introduced himself as Allen Crawford, the attorney for my mom's assets and last will. Mr. Crawford pulled out some papers from a big briefcase he brought with him and handed them to me.

"In your mother's will it stated that her wishes are that everything will be sold and put in a trust fund for you. The only money she wishes not to be put in the trust fund is the profits from the car," explained Mr. Crawford. "That money will be given to the SAOFA, Strays Are Our Friends Association. All the other things including unpaid bills and such things will be subtracted from the other profits to be paid, but other than that all the profits will go to you."

"I guess that is all we have to talk about. Well except your guardianship. In your mother's will it never mentioned anything about your housings if she died so I looked into it and found out that she has no living relatives. So that means that you will have to live with your dad. Do you have any idea where he lives now?" asked Mr. Crawford.

I shrugged. I never met my dad. My mom used to say that I was better off not knowing him, because my dad never lived up to his responsibilities.

"Well then I guess I'll have to do a little digging in the files and find him. If you need to contact me at all here's my card," said Mr. Crawford handing me a small, white business card. Then he put the papers back in his briefcase and headed out of my room as if there was a snake chasing him.


End file.
